Suho VS Lay!
by Nhaaa
Summary: [ EXO FF - BL/Yaoi - 1Shoot ] Ketika Lay melakukan 'Kudeta' untuk merebut posisi seme dari Suho. Perang dingin antara Suho VS Lay pun tak dapat di hindari, membuat semua member ikutan kena dampaknya. Lalu, apa yang di lakukan oleh member EXO lain untuk mendamaikan mereka! ll Zhang Yixing - Kim Junmyun and EXO All members ll SuLay/LayHo and All official couple. Happy reading! DLDR!


**SULAY COUPLE!**

Huh, apa-apaan itu? jelas itu salah! aku tidak mengerti kenapa namaku harus dibelakang namanya. Yang artinya dalam hal ini aku berada di bawah. Di bawah berarti aku adalah uke! Oh ayolah, tidak lihatkan mereka disini siapa yang sebenarnya berada di posisi atas. Itu adalah aku. Zhang Yixing! yang jelas-jelas lebih manly, lebih tinggi dan lebih tampan! bukan Junmyun hyung yang jelas-jelas lebih pendek dariku, wajahnya juga sangat cantik seperti yeoja, belum lagi dia punya senyum angelic yang sangat manis. Bukankah itu cukup membuktikan kalau aku lah –Zhang Yixing- yang lebih pantas jadi Seme, bukan Junmyun hyung. Ck! Tidak bisa di biarkan, aku harus merubah posisi namaku di depan namanya hingga menjadi LAYHO! –_Yixing._

Menurutku itu adalah yang paling benar. Jelas saja, karena aku ini seorang leader –yang tampan, manly dan berwibawa. Sedangkan dia, lihat saja betapa manisnya dia ketika tersenyum dan menampilkan lekukan kecil di pipi kanannya, belum lagi sifatnya yang ke-ibu-an itu. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau dia memang pantas berada di bawaku, sebagai uke! Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap harus mempertahankan posisiku dan juga harga diriku. Dan tetap mempertahankan namaku di depannya namanya, SULAY! _–Junmyun._

.

.

**ll Suho Vs Lay ll**

**SuLay/LayHo – All Official Couple**

**By**

**ll LayNha ll  
**

**All EXO Members**

**Rate T Plus – 1Shoot**

**Humor - Romance **

**Warning! Yaoi or BL a.k.a BOYLOVE, OOC! Typo(s), Humor garing! BadFic! Dont Like Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

Kita semua tahu fakta tentang per-_pairing_-an (?) di dalam idol group, EXO, bukan? bagaimana posesif-nya Kai pada D.O, lengketnya Sehun pada Luhan, manjanya Tao pada Kris, kompaknya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ataupun Xiumin dan Chen yang terlihat saling memahami satu sama lain.

Kai yang sangat manly dan sexy dengan kulit tan serta wajah tampannya, begitu serasi berdampingan dengan D.O yang lemah lembut dan berwajah imut.

Banyak yang mengatakan jika Sehun dan Luhan itu mirip, bukankah kata orang juga jika mirip berarti jodoh. Yah, meski dengan jarak usia cukup jauh, namun keduanya sangat cocok jika bersama.

Lalu, Kris dan Tao. Meski kedua namja yang berada dalam satu sub group EXO-M ini bisa di bilang memiliki wajah yang sama-sama sangar, namun ke posesifan Kris dan sifat manja Tao, membuat mereka terlihat cute jika bersama.

Selanjutnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tak ada yang bisa meragukan kedua 'Happy Virus' EXO ini dalam hal kekompakan. Sama-sama biang rusuh, tak bisa diam dan kekanakan. Kalau bicara fisik, Chanyeol yang tinggi dan tampan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun yang imut dan tidak terlalu tinggi, tak kalah cute dari KrisTao.

Dan terakhir, ChenMin.. meski couple ini tidak se-tenar couple-couple di atas, namun keduanya sangat dekat dan saling mendukung satu sama lain.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dua nama lagi yang belum di sebutkan di atas. Suho dan Lay? Bukankah berdasarkan Official yang di resmikan oleh fans (Karena agency rasanya ga pernah meresmikan pairing o.O) mereka adalah couple.

Tentu saja, mereka juga couple yang di dukung dan di cintai para shipper. Hanya saja, saat ini sang uke tengah merencanakan kudeta terhadap semenya. Karena dia tidak terima dijadikan uke olah namja yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya, wajah yang tak kalah manis darinya. Dan berencana mengubah nama couple mereka dari SULAY menjadi LAYHO.

Kita lihat, apa misinya akan berhasil?

.

.

Member EXO –minus Yixing kini sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga sembari menonton TV bersama. Tapi sepertinya hanya Suho, Xiumin dan D.O yang serius memandangi layar TV. Karena saat ini, Tao sepertinya lebih memilih tidur dengan bantalan paha Kris yang sedang duduk di sofa, sedangkan yang punya paha asik baca buku dengan headphone di telinganya. Kai dan Sehun asik cekikan sambil liatin ponsel –milik Kai. Lalu Beagle-line yang –entah apa yang mereka berdebatkan, anehnya yang sedang nonton TV tidak terganggu. Mungkin sih udah nyerah ama kelakuan itu tiga biang rusuh, mending diamin aja. Lalu satu lagi, si barbie boy yang nampak sibuk dengan sebuah rubik di tangannya.

Terlihat si leader –EKO-K memandang satu persatu warga dorm mereka, seperti ada yang kurang. Ya benar, setelah ia selidik, ternyata yang kurang adalah si kuda poni yang manisnya kebangetan itu. kira-kira kemana ya namja yang mengaku pangeran Changsa itu?

Tak lama setelah Suho memikirkan makhluk manis kadar tinggi penyebab diabetes itu pun muncul dari kamarnya menuju ruang keluarga. "Myunnie hyung, aku ingin bicara?"

Suho menatap bingung wajah manis itu. "Ada apa? Katakan saja disini?"

Lay memicingkan matanya. "Kau yakin?"

Tercipta kerutan di jidat putih mulus Suho. Memang apa yang ingin di katakannya. Mencurigakan! Tapi Suho terlalu malas untuk mengangkat pantat teposnya dari sofa. "Y-yakin." Ucapnya sih sebenarnya terdengar tidak yakin.

"Aku ingin mulai sekarang kita bertukar posisi, aku menjadi seme dan kau menjadi uke!"

Krik krik!

Bukan cuma Suho, tapi ke sembilan makhluk hidup lain yang ada di tempat itu –minus Tao serempak menolehkan kepalan mereka secara berjamaah (?) menatap namja berponi ajaib itu dengan mulut menganga -_- mata menyerupai mata D.O

"MWOOOOOOO?!"

BRUUUUUKK!

Lagi-lagi teriakan berjamaah terdengar bersamaan dengan terdengar suara jatuhnya sebuah –ah ani seseorang. Ternyata si korban adalah pawang panda yang sedari tadi berkelana bersama panda di alam mimpi. Posisi Tao cukup mengenaskan, jatuh dari sofa dan tergeletak di lantai seperti korban pemerkosaan.

.

.

Suho menatap gusar si namja manis yang kini tengah melipat tangan di dada-nya. "Yixinggie, kau.. tidak seriuskan? Apa yang tadi kau ucapkan.. eungh m-mengenai pertukaran posisi?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, Tuan Kim?"

Suho menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "S-sepertinya tidak~"

"Nah, bagus kalau kau paham. Mulai besok, kita akan umumkan kalau Sulay si dead! Yang ada sekarang adalah LayHo!" ucap Lay dengan semangat berapi-api.

Suho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? PLAK! Ah tidak, dia sudah membuktikan dengan cara menampar pipinya sendiri. Sakit! Jadi ini tidak mimpi~

"Tidak bisa Yixing! bagaimanapun juga, SuLay itu sudah di sangat di kenal di kalangan fans. Tidak mungkin mengubahnya. Lagi pula, apa alasanmu sampai harus mengubah posisi kita?"

Lay menatap kesal Suho kemudian mendengus. "Tentu saja aku punya alasan yang kuat. Pertama, soal tinggi badan kita, jelas-jelas aku lebih tinggi darimu."

Kalau sudah bawa-bawa fisik sih, Suho kalah telak.. tapi bukan berarti dia rela gitu saja posisi mereka di ganti. Enak aja~

"Dan wajahmu itu, kau itu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang seme hyung. Jadi, mulai sekarang, aku akan menggantikan posisimu sebagai seme!"

"Jadi hanya itu alasanmu, eoh. Baiklah, aku kalah kalau yang pertama, tapi untuk yang kedua, aku tidak bisa terima. Kau kira kau tidak cantik untuk ukuran Seme, eoh. Belum lagi sifatmu yang ke-ibu-an itu, kau tidak lupakan, kalau di EXO-M, kau berperan sebagai mama mereka. Kau juga sangat pintar memasak. Kau lihat juga bisa lihat bukan, di TVXQ, Jaejoong sunbae yang pintar memasak berada di posisi uke, lalu di Super junior ada Ryeowook hyung yang juga berada di posisi uke, kemudian di Shinee ada Key yang juga ada di posisi uke! jadi, terima saja kodratmu yang memang cocok berada di posisi uke Xing.."

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah, kalau itu alasanmu mulai besok, aku tidak mau lagi memasak!" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Suho yang menatapnya tak percaya kepergiannya.

.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan semua member EXO –minus SuLay mengintip adegan pertengkaran suami-istri yang baru saja berlangsung itu kini mendadak bubar saat Suho berjalan kearah mereka.

"Gege, kalau Xing ge tidak mau memasak lagi, lalu siapa yang akan memasak untuk kita?" rengek Tao sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kris.

"Hah, benar juga. Kalau disini, kita masih bisa mengandalkan D.O, kalau kita berada di China, bagaimana?" ucap Kris.

Member EXO-K hanya bisa menatap miris rekan mereka yang berada di EXO-M..

.

.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak hari –dimana Yixing mengumumkan kudeta itu (?), SuLay Couple tak saling tegur sapa. Yixing yang masih kekeh ingin merebut posisi seme dari tangan Suho, sedangkan Suho yang tentu saja akan terus memperjuangkan harga diri dan posisinya.

Cih! Jadi ini hanya masalah –perbedaan tinggi badan? Benar-benar tak bisa di terima Suho!

Apa yang di takutkan Tao pun akhirnya terjadi. Karena saat ini EXO-M sedang melakukan promosi OVERDOSE China.

Tidak ada sarapan! Tidak ada makan siang! Dan tidak ada makan malam!

Yixing benar-benar tak main-main rupanya. Bahkan sang Dduizhang yang selama ini sangat ia hormati pun tak di dengarnya.

Kris pun jadi ikut-ikutan stress. Belum lagi Tao yang setiap saat merengek minta makan. Migran deh dibuatnya. Akhirnya setelah berfikir keras, ia pun mendapatkan ide untuk membujuk Suho agar mau mengalah pada Yixing.

Kris menelpelkan ponsel di telinganya setelah men-dial nomor rekan leadernya itu. Tak berapa lama, panggilan itu pun tersambung.

_"Yoboseyo, ada apa Kris hyung?"_

To the point sekali~

"Suho-ya, begini.. bisakah kau mengalah dan memberikan posisi seme pada Yixing. Kau tau, karena menjalankan misinya untuk merebut posisi seme darimu, dia sampai menelantarkan kami disini. Jadi, cepat kau katakan padanya jika kau setuju untuk jadi uke supaya dia mau kembali memasak!"

_"Mwooo? Tidak! aku tidak mau hyung. Enak saja!"_

"Ya, Kim Junmyun-"

"_Mwo?! Baiklah, aku mau melakukannya asal kau juga menukar posisimu dengan Tao. Bagaimana? Mau tidak?"_

"Mwooo? Apa kau sudah gila? Y-ya tentu saja tidak mau!"

_"Nah, kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau, Kris hyung! Telpon aku kembali kalau kau berubah pikiran. BYE!"_

PIP!

"Ya, Kim Junmyun! Yaaa hallooo-"

Kris menatap shock ponsel yang di putuskan sepihak oleh Suho. "Ugh kurang ajar sekali! Doain tambah pendek tau rasa!" rutuk Kris.

.

.

Setelah dua minggu berada di China, EXO-M pun kembali ke Korea. Hanya beberapa hari sih, nanti akan kembali lagi ke China untuk melanjutkan promosi.

Aksi perang dingin antara Suho dan Lay pun tetap berlanjut. Sampai akhirnya Luhan pun memberikan ide pada keduanya.

Bagaimana pun juga, perut member EXO M di pertaruhkan dalam hal ini..

"Ehem!" Luhan memulai percakapan. Semua member memang sengaja di kumpulkan di ruang keluarga Dorm. Dan tadi, ia sempat menyeret paksa Lay untuk bergabung. Pasalnya Lay tidak mau karena dia tidak ingin bertemy Suho untuk sementara waktu. "Begini, aku punya ide untuk menyelesaikan masalah Yixing dan Junmyun."

Yang di sebut namanya pun menatap kearah sumber suara. "Apa maksud kamu ge?"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan ge?" Suho menatap curiga pada Luhan.

Luhan nyengir kuda. "Wow, calm down guys. Begini, bagaiama kalau kita melakukannya dengan cara demokrasi –maksudku semua member selain SuLay melakukan Vote untuk menentukan siapa di antara kalian yang berhak menjadi seme?"

"Whoaaa! Kau benar ge.. aku setuju!" ucap D.O semangat. Pasalnya semenjak Yixing ber-kudeta, ia jadi harus memasak sendirian untuk makan sebelas orang. Itu cukup melelahkan.

"Hm, kurasa bukan ide buruk." Kris menimpali. Ia pun semangat demi kelangsungan hidup EXO-M jika berada di China nanti. Dalam hal ini menyangkut urusan perut.

"Hwaaaa! Lu-ge daebaaak!" puji Tao.

Xiumin dan Chen pun hanya meng-aminkan. Sementara itu, pada member EXO-K yang memang tak merasa mendapat efek dari permasalahan SuLay pun hanya mengangguk malas.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Luhan menatap bergantian Suho dan Lay.

Mereka pun mengangguk pasrah..

"Aku yakin, mereka akan memilihku Xing. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap! Kau tidak lupakan, kalau aku adalah Leader. Dan kalian, jika tidak memilihku, maka tidak akan ada makan gratis lagi!" ucap Suho menatap satu persatu member EXO-K!

Yixing menatap kesal Suho yang tersenyum remeh padanya. "Dan kalian, jika kalian memilihku, maka aku akan kembali masak untuk kalian." Yixing menatap satu persatu member EXO-M dengan senyuman manis.

Luhan menghela napas. "Oke, di mulai dari... hm. D.O!

D.O dia yang di panggil pertamapun langsung menoleh pada Suho dan Lay.. "A-aku... pilih Suho hyung!"

"Oke, Skor untuk Suho 1. Selanjutnya.. mh kau panda!"

Tao menatap satu persatu dua namja yang menjadi objek ajang demokrasi (?) ala EXO tersebut. Pertama Si Jun ma hao, Tao kan anggap leader EXO-K itu mama-nya, tapi bukankah di EXO-M, Yixing juga menyandang gelar Mama. Haaaah! Tao memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya. Tapi setelah mengingat ucapan Yixing tadi, ia akhirnya bisa menentukan pilihan. "Aku pilih... Yixing ge."

Ancaman Suho kan lebih mengarah pada member EXO-K, lagi pula kalau urusan mentraktir, dia kan sudah punya ATM berjalan sendiri. *Lirik Kris*

Suho menghela napas kecewa, Yixing tersenyum cerah. "Baiklah, sekarang giliran Kris dan Chanyeol!" lanjut Luhan.

Kris. Dia terdiam sejenak sembari menatap lekat dua namja yang sebenarnya memang lebih cocok jadi uke tersebut. Andai saja Tao mau dimadu, lebih baik mereka berdua ku jadikan uke kedua dan ketiga. Batin Kris.

Oke! Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran nistanya. "Aku pilih... Suho."

Lay memandang tak percaya namja yang cukup dekat dengannya selain Luhan itu. Tega-teganya Kris.. "Dduizhang!"

Sementara Suho tersenyum bahagia. "Pilihan yang tepat Kris."

Kris menghela napas. "Aku hanya menyelamatkan harga dirimu sebagai Leader."

"Oke-oke, sekarang giliranku. Eumh.." Chanyeol mencoba mengambil alih keadaan. Sama seperti member yang telah memilih, ia pun menatap lekat kedua namja 91-line itu. "Aku pilih... Yixing hyung." Chanyeol nyengir setelahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Park Chanyeol?!" Suho tidak terima. Padahal tadi saat Kris memilihnya, kemungkinan ia akan mengungguli Yixing.

"Chanyeollie, aku mencintaimu~" ucap Lay tersenyum cerah. Namun langsung hilang saat mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya mengimbangi Kris hyung." jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Sudah-sudah. Tidak ada di antara kalian yang boleh protes. Biarkan setiap member mendapatkan hak pilihnya dengan cara yang demokratis." Ucap Luhan sok serius. "Skor sementara 2-2. Selanjutnya, Xiumin hyung dan Kai."

"Aku.." Xiumin memutuskan kalimatnya. "Demi hobby makanku, tentu saja aku pilih Yixing~" Xiumin senyum tak tahu malu. Kadang tetua EXO ini juga bisa bertingkah memalukan.

Semua member sweetdrop.

"Kalau aku.." Kai juga memutus kalimannya. "Demi hobbyku menguras kantong Suho hyung, maka aku pilih dia.." Kai lebih tak tahu malu memamerkan senyum bangganya.

Semua member sweet drop (lagi).

Luhan memutar bola matanya "Baiklah, skor kembali imbang! Sekarang giliran Sehun dan Chen.

"Aku pilih Thuholang kaya~" ucap Sehun semangat "Mianhae Xing-xing hyung. Ini demi kelangthungan hidup magnae kalian." Entah apa maksudnya kelangsungan hidup, hanya Sehun yang tahu. Yixing yang mendapati tatapan memelas dongsaeng tersayangnya itu pun tak tega memarahinya.

"Gwenchana Sehunnie." Ucap Lay.

"Kalau aku pilih Yixing hyung.." ucap Chen singkat. Tak ada yang tahu kalau Chen sebenarnya sudah di hasut Xiumin.

Luhan menghela napas. Hingga orang ke delapan pun skor masih imbang. Hah~ bisa bisa hasil seri. Jika seri, maka percuma saja mereka melakukan voting. "Oke, skor kembali seri. Dan sekarang, giliranku dan Baekhyun." Luhan menatap Baekhyun. "Baekkie, kita lakukan bersama-sama."Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Aku pilih.." ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun serempak. "Yixing/Suho hyung."

Krik krik!

.

.

"Hah, percuma saja melakukan voting!" rutuk Suho.

"Itu karena kau mengancam member EXO-K! Ini semua salahmu!" ucap Yixing tak terima.

"Kau itu kenapa sih Xing. Terima saja posisimu sebagai uke."

"Aniiiii! Aku tidak mau Junmyun-ssi. Pokoknya aku ingin posisi kita di ganti. Titik!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kau menyebalkaaaan!"

Hasil demokrasi pun masih dalam sengketa (?). Yang terjadi kemudian malah kekacauan karena Suho dan Lay kembali berdebat memperebutkan posisi seme.

Satu persatu member pergi meninggalkan ruangan keluarga itu. Hingga tersisa Suho dan Lay yang sepertinya masih betah melanjutkan perang mereka. Dan seorang namja pirang yang menatap pertengkaran SuLay dengan sebuah seringaian..

"E-ehem!"

Suho dan Lay menatap tajam kearah Kris. Sedetik kemudian terlihat wajah bingung keduanya saat mendapati ruangan keluarga telah sepi.

"APA?!" bentar Suho dan Lay serempak pada Kris.

"Aku rasa aku punya ide untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian." Kris tersenyum penuh arti. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Suho dan Lay yang entah mengapa sedari tadi betah sekali berdebat sambil berdiri. Kris merangkul kedua namja manis itu.

"Apa? Cepat katakan?" Ucap Suho yang di anggukkan oleh Lay.

"Begini.." Kris melirik Suho lalu Lay secara bergantian. "Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua..." Kris menaik turunkan alis tebalnya yang mirip ulet bulu itu. "Jadi uke ku saja."

IGEMWOYAAA?! Suho dan Lay menatap horor si bule narsis itu.

"Lagi pula, bukankah KrisHo couple dan KrisLay couple cukup populer, eoh? lagi pula, kalian berdua itu benar-benar tak ada yang cocok jadi seme, jadi lebih baik kalian menjadi istri ke dua dan ketiga Kris Wu, otte?"

Suho dan Lay saling melirik. Seperti saling memberi isyarat..

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"TAOZIIIIIIIIII!"

Kris menjadi panik seketika. Selang beberapa detik, seorang namja mirip panda tapi manis muncul bersamaan dengan tongkat wusho di tangannya.

"Ada apa hyung? aku sedang latihan wushu?"

Kris menatap horor kearah tongkat di tangan Tao. Ia pun mendadak gementar dan segera melepaskan rangkulannya dari Suho dan Lay.

"Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Kau bisa langsung mematahkan leher naga mesum ini dengan tongkat wushumu!" jelas Lay.

Tao terlihat bingung. "Karena dia baru saja ingin men-tiga-kanmu dengan memintaku dan Lay jadi ukenya." Ucap Suho.

"T-tao-ie.. b-baby p-panda.. a-aku h-hanya bercanda.."

Krik Krik!

Kris berdiri memucat di antara Suho dan Lay saat menatap Tao yang sedang menatapnya dengan aura membunuh. "WU YIFAAAAAN!"

Sebelum Tao benar-benar mematahkan lehernya, Kris pun pilih ambil langkah seribu..

"HWAHAHAAAAA!" Suho tertawa keras begitu pun Lay.

"Ck! Rasakan itu, dasar bule playboy cap gigi!" umpat Lay.

.

.

Tolong, adakan yang bisa memberi solusi masalah perebutan kedudukan Seme ini?

Member EXO minus Suho dan Lay semakin bingung melihat perang dingin antara Suho dan Lay. Belum lagi mereka sering bertengkar dan membuat keributan terkadang mengalahkan kericuhan beagle-line.

Semua member minus SuLay pun kini kembali berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Mencoba mencari solusi untuk masalah SuLay couple.

"Aku punya ide~" kalimat ini berasal dari Jongin. Mana dia berkata sambil menyeringai~ mencurigakan.

"Apa?" ucap semua member yang berada di situ serempak.

Kai memberi kode untuk mendekat. "Eumhh begini bla bla bla blaaaa~"

.

.

Kai menghampiri Suho di kamar sang leader dan magnae itu. Terlihat Suho sedang duduk santai di kepala ranjangnya.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Ucap Kai mendekati Suho dan duduk di samping sang leader.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho.

"Ini tentangmu dan Yixing hyung. Aku punya solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian dan kau tetap bisa mempertahankan posisimu sebagai seme. Hm.."

Suho menatap curiga kearah Kai. "Benarkah? Apa?"

Kai mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Suho dan membisikkan sesuatu...

Beberada detik kemudian...

"MWOYAAA?!" Suho menatap horor Kai, yang di tatap malah memutar bola matanya.

"Ayolah Hyung.. aku tahu kau sebenarnya menyukai Yixing hyung kan. Hanya kau dan dia yang belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih disini dan belum –ehem melalukan itu. Aku dan Kyunggie hyung saja sudah sering melakukannya.. bahkan Sehun yang belum lancar bicara S saja lebih hebat darimu."

Dahi Suho berkerut, mulai memikirkan solusi yang di canangkan oleh member ter-mesum di EXO itu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"T-tapi... ini tidak benar. Aku bisa di laporkan atas tindakan pelecehan seksual. Kau mau membaca tulisan di halaman surat kabar besok, 'Leader EXO melakukan tindakan pelecehan seksual pada membernya sendiri', eoh?"

Kai menepuk jidatnya. Pantas saja dia jadi jones alias jomblo ngenes. Payah sih. "Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu memperkosa Yixing hyung, pabbo. Maksudku, tantang dia untuk bertarung memperebutkan posisi seme di atas ranjang, mengerti?"

Suho menatap kagum Kai yang menampakkan seringaiannya. "Oh Tuhan Kkamjong! Aku tidak percaya kalau ternyata otak mesummu itu ada gunanya juga."

-_- "Hah, sudahlah. Ini tidak gratis kau tahu. Jika kau berhasil, kau harus mentraktirku selama seminggu."

Suho memutar bola matanya. "Dasar iblis berwajah mesum(?)"

.

.

Yixing tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya kedalam koper, karena besok mereka akan kembali ke China untuk melanjutkan promo album OVERDOSE.

Ceklek! Pintu kamar yang ia tempati dengan Kris terbuka. Ia terkejut mendapati disana sudah berdiri leader EXO-K, Suho.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Yixing."

Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Suho. "Wae?" ucapnya ketus.

Suho terdiam sejenak. "E-ehem, begini.. sebagai Leader, aku tidak bisa membiarkan masalah kita ini terus berlarut-larut. Apalagi itu membuat beberapa member mengeluh, maksudku member EXO-M, mereka mengeluh padaku karena eomma-nya tak lagi mau memasak untuk mereka dan-"

"Tidak usah bertele-tele, katakan apa tujuanmu kesini, Junmyun-ssi!"

Hah, gakal sekali~ inilah yang membuat Suho dari dulu tak juga berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati. Yixing itu selalu bicara ketus padanya.

Oke, sekarang Suho mengaku.. kalau sebenarnya dia itu sudah lama naksir Yixing..

"Aku ingin kita bertarung memperebutkan posisi seme..." Suho menjeda sejenak kalimatnya sembari menatap wajah manis Yixing yang nampak tak sabaran menunggu ucapannya. "... di atas ranjang!"

KRIK KRIK!

Yixing seperti mendengar bunyi jangkrik di sekitarnya..

Apa? Tidak salah dengarkan? Mana mungkin si leader berjulukan guardian angel ini mengatakan hal demikian. Yixing mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Dan kalau kau menolak, kau kalah!" Suho menyeringai.

"M-mwoooo?!" Yixing gelagapan. "K-kau, apa tidak ada cara lain misalnya.."

"Misalnya apa, hm?"

"Lomba dance!"

"Itu tidak adil bagiku. Jelas kau menang karena kau lead dance. Lagi pula, posisi seme itu identik dengan namja manly dan dalam pertarungan ini, kita akan membuktikan siapa yang paling manly dengan cara..."

Bruuuk!

"Siapa yang berada di posisi top saat di ranjang!"

Yixing terlalu menghayati ucapan soal pertarungan namja manly yang Suho ucapkan sampai ia tak menyadari tubuhnya telah terdorong ke tempat tidur oleh Suho..

Adegan selanjutnya sebaiknya di sensor karena FF ini berada dalam rate T.. kekekeee!

.

Tiga jam kemudian!

"Aku tidak menyangka Jun ma hao sekejam itu!" lirih Tao.

Luhan merinding sendiri mendengar suara-suara gaib yang berasal dari kamar yang di tempati oleh sahabatnya itu. Sudah tiga jam dan akhirnya suara itu lenyap juga. Apa sabahabtnya itu baik-baik saja? Apa tidak sampai pingsan? Untung Sehun sedang tidak ada di Dorm jadi dia selamat.

Kris selaku member kedua ter-mesum di EXO hanya bisa menghela napas frustasi. Sekuat tenaga dia mengendalikan hormonnya agar tak menyebabkan ia berakhir di kamar mandi. Pasalnya, untuk satu bulan kedepan, dia tidak akan mendapatkan layanan kamar dari baby pandanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tak ada di antara mereka. Kai terlihat sudah menyeret D.O kekamar. Chen sedang menoel-noel bahu Xiumin. Si kotak tipi itu kayaknya lagi usaha.

.

.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan pertarungan SuLay? Siapa pemenangnya?

Mari saksikan sejenak sebelum sampai ke tulisan END!

.

Suho masih tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dan Yixing lalui. Saat ini keduanya masih terkapar di kasur dengan selimut yang menetupi tubuh –naked keduanya hingga sedada. Di sampingnya kini Yixing tengah berbaring menyamping membelakakinya.

"X-xing.. Yixing. apa kau tidur?"

"Hm.."

"Oh, tidak ya."

"Hm.."

Krik krik! Kembali hening.

Suho terlalu gugup, jadilah ia tak bisa berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan bahkan katakan. Tapi masih jelas teringat di otaknya bagaimana tadi Yixing mendesah di bawahnya. Mendesah ya bukan memakinya.

Jadi, bisakah ia menyimpulkan kalau Yixing juga menikmati apa yang baru saja terjadi? walaupun awalnya Yixing memang sempat memakinya. Karena tadi mereka berebut posisi top sebelum akhirnya Suho bisa mengendalikan keadaan dan ia berhasil menempatakn Yixing di posisi bot.

Sebenarnya kata 'pertarungan' di ranjang itu benar-benar pas jika melihat betapa kacaunya kamar yang di tempati Yixing dan Kris saat ini akibat ulah mereka. Tak ada bedanya dengan kapal pecah.

Jadi, Suho juga bisa menyimpulkan dong kalau dia lah pemenangnya di pertarungan ini.

"Xing..."

"Apa sih xing xing xing terus." Sewot Yixing. Sebal juga lama-lama sama manusia tak peka di sampingnya ini.

Kalau mau nembak, langsung aja sih! Mau nembak aja ga berani, gitu kok mau jadi seme! Rutuk Yixing.

Baiklah, kali ini Yixing yang akan jujur.. kalau sebenarnya selama ini ia juga naksir sama Suho. Tapi si leader EXO-K itu tak kunjung menembaknya. Jadi gondok juga lama-lama.

"Kau itu ya, galak sekali. Kalau galak terus, mana ada yang mau denganmu!"

Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Suho dan memberikan tatapan membunuh! "Kau meledekku!"

"Itu kenyataan Xing.. tapi walaupun galak, sayangnya tetap manis dan aku.. eunghh tetap suka dan.." Suho kehilangan kata-kata.

"Suka siapa?" Yixing mulai greget.

"Suka.." Suho jadi susah menelan ludah. Ia kembali menghela napas. "... suka Zhang Yixing." ucapnya hampir tak terdengar.

Hening kemudian..

CHU~

Tunggu? Apa baru saja Suho bermimpi? Yixing... menciumnya?! JINJAAAAA?!

"Aku juga suka Kim Junmyunnie.." ucap Yixing tersenyum sembari memamerkan dimplenya.

"J-jadi..." Suho menarik napas lega. Di kira tadi bakal di tolak. Ia pun kemudian meraih Yixing dalam pelukannya. "Saranghae Yixinggie.."

"Nado saranghae Junmyunnie hyung~"

"Jadi, aku tetap berada di posisi seme kan chagiya?"

"E-eunghh y-ya.. hehehee.."

Yixing terkikik geli. Bagaimana ia dan Suho melewatkan dua tahun ini dengan sama-sama memendam rasa. Dan atas ide Luhan pun, akhirnya Yixing berhasil membuat Suho menyatakan cinta padanya. Thanks Lu-ge. Hehehee..

.

.

**[ Flashback ]**

Di ruang latihan dance.. Yixing duduk bersandar pada dinding kaca sembari menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk. Matanya tak bisa lepas sosok guardian angel-nya EXO yang tengah berbincang dengan sosok manis dan imut bernama D.O tak jauh darinya.

"Tak lelah hanya menatap dari jauh?"

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara, yang ternyata adalah si roommate chinanya, Luhan. "Hah.." Yixing hanya menghela napas.

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang menembaknya, hm?"

Yixing menatap Luhan. "Tapi ge, aku kan uke disini."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Haish, aku tidak mau menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai uke dengan cara meminta seorang namja menjadi kekasihku. Memalukan! Lebih baik aku jadi seme saja!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Hm, baiklah. Aku punya rencana Xing.. agar si Kim tak peka Junmyun itu menembakmu." Luhan lalu menaik turunkan alisnya. "Dan kau tetap bisa mempertahankan posisimu sebagai uke."

Yixing menatap Luhan penuh arti. "Jinja ge?"

"Keurom."

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Sebuah kudeta memperebutkan posisi seme antara SuLay couple!"

.

.

**END**

.

.

Yeheeeett! Ini adalah ff Sulay pertama wkwkwkk! FF ini tercipta karena saya meragukan Sulay dan mendukung Layho.. wkwkwkwkk! Tapi karena menghormati sang leader yang berwibawa dan bijak sana serta kaya raya itu, ini tetap berakhir SULA! #YAEY *tebar bunga*

Tadinya saya benar-benar tak rela kalo Suho jadi seme, dia itu manis kyk gulali tapi karena merasa senasib ( karena sama-sama pembasmi kecoa (?)) saya pun akhirnya meridhoi /apa ini.. Biar pu Suho itu manis, tapi dia lebih manly dari Lay..

Dulu waktu masih ngekos, gue tuh juga di tugaskan sebagai pembasmi kecoa dan suka nakut2in temen2 gue pke kecoa sampe jejeritan. Wkwkwkwkkk!

Oke lah, sekian dan terima kasih #Tebar duit Suho!

**Review please! Silent readers itu sama dengan kecoa kamar mandi yang harus di basmi /semprot baigon (?)/**

Sampai jumpa lagi :D


End file.
